Fighting for what's mine
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: When Jasper asks a certain friend of his to help out during the battle in Breaking Dawn, Alice is not happy at all and will go through any lengths to get rid of the new intruder. Even if it means fighting dirty. This contains SPANKING don't like dnt read!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A JASPER AND ALICE SPANKING FANFIC, SET DURING... WAIT FOR IT... BREAKING DAWN! LOL FOR SOME REASON ALL MY FICS ARE SET DURING ECLIPSE LOL MAYB CUZ ITS MY FAV BOOK AND MOVIE SO I'M A LITTLE BIASED SO I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING MY SCIENCE ESSAY CUZ SCIENCE IS SOOO BORING AND WRITING FICS IS MUCH BETTER LOL. ANYWAYZ JUST IMAGINE THAT ALICE AND JASPER STAY FOR THE BATTLE IN BREAKING DAWN AND JASPER ASKS A CERTAIN IMMORTAL TO COME AND HELP. THX A TON TO MY BETA ICUL8ER SHES AMAZING!**

Alice's POV

Today was not going to be a good day. I knew it, and it was all because _she_ was coming. I sighed and flipped through my magazine that I was pretending to read while using my gift, searching through the future, so that I would know exactly when she was scheduled to arrive.

"How long, Alice?" Jasper asked, as he made his muddled way through the crowded room full of nomads. He sat down on the couch next to me and kissed me on the lips, easing my qualms.

"A few minutes," I grumbled reluctantly. I sighed and told Jasper that I was going to change my outfit into something more suitable. A tank top and skinny jeans were not the proper attire to wear to practice fighting in as we needed to gear up to fight the battle with the Volturi.

Finally, after many hours of searching for the perfect outfit, I found an adorable, little track suit and slipped it on before trotting down the stairs. I hissed involuntarily as I saw Jasper greet a girl, a girl who I knew all too well, a girl who I loathed. Maria.

I sighed, thinking back to the day when I had agreed to let her come and help while wondering what the hell I had been thinking.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper suggested, as we were thinking of the many number of nomads that would hopefully come and help testify that Renesmee was in fact not an immortal child._

_"Maybe," Carlisle answered his calm demeanor slipping._

_I knew that Carlisle was affected the most by this situation. His family that he had worked so hard to protect was sentenced to death and by his very own 'friends'. I gave him a sympathetic smile as I tried my best to look on the bright side of things but then seeing that there was no silver lining in sight._

_"Don't worry; nothing is going to happen to Nessie. I know that for sure." I reassured everyone half heartedly, while using my gift trying to sift through her future although her future was nearly as invisible to my gift as the futures of those dogs._

_I curled up on the couch, shutting my eyes, trying again. The rest of the boys had started to discuss the many of Carlisle's friends that might help us, and were jotting down their names. My job was to use my gift to see if they would agree. But, my head snapped up as I heard Jasper's suggestion._

_"We could ask Maria."_

_"What? Why the hell would you want her to come?" I nearly screamed at him, everyone in the house looked at me shocked by my outburst, but I ignored them resting my gaze only on Jasper._

_He raised his eyebrows a bit confused by my reaction. "Because she could help," he answered simply and then turned back to discuss plans yet again._

_I groaned. Like hell she would! I didn't want Jasper's former girlfriend/ coven leader here. I wouldn't stand for it."Jasper, we don't need her help, okay?" I snapped._

_"Yes, Alice, we do." He argued back, his own voice rising; I could tell that he didn't like my attitude at the moment. "Her strategies and tactics are fool proof and it's because of her that we've never lost a battle―"_

_"Yeah, and she's also your Ex." I pointed out angrily._

_Jasper sighed and grabbed me by the arm, leading me out the room in attempt to take our conversation into a more private place. When we entered our room I sat down on the bed and sulked._

_"I don't want her to come here." I murmured quietly._

_"Alice, we need all the help we can get. Maria is an even more skilled fighter than I am; I don't see why her helping us would bother you so much." He stated, sitting down on his knees so he was eye level to me. Jasper cupped my chin in his hand and placed a soft kiss on my lips._

_"What's wrong, Darlin?" He asked in that irresistible southern drawl that I loved._

_I smiled against my will and stared up at his golden eyes, slightly embarrassed in what I was about to say. "I'm jealous. You loved Maria before you met me and I'm worried that her coming here would bring back those feelings. I just―"_

_"Alice, I can't believe that you would think that." He snapped, his tone turning slightly angry. "I never loved Maria. I thought I did, but she was only manipulating me. I was nothing more than a mere puppet to her. I love you, Mary Alice Whitlock, and no one else."_

_"And I you," I responded sealing my statement with a kiss._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Somehow Jasper always seemed to charm himself out of any given situation and me being the sap that I am, I fell for it every time.

Sighing I reluctantly, forced a smile onto my face as I went to greet our new 'Friend'.

"Hi I'm Alice." I chirped, trying to sound energetic and happy, even though I was anything but. "I'm Jasper's _wife_by the way." I clarified; stressing the 'wife' part so that she would get the message to stay away from him.

"Ooh you're so cute!" She remarked glancing at me as if I were a small kitten. I did my best to hide my fury. Of course I couldn't hold a candle to the voluptuous, strikingly beautiful, Latino women, but _cute _was not the proper word to describe me. Short? maybe. Pixie like? Yes. But cute?

"Thanks." I murmured frostily, while glaring daggers at her.

I held Jasper's hand grasping it firmly as we went inside the living room. Edward and Bella where in there already, prepared to present Renesmee to Maria and give her the 411.

Once briefed, she agreed to fight with us; accepting the consequences of what would happen if we should fail. She too was not a fan of the Volturi and would gladly embrace a fight if one were to break loose.

She then began to sing a Spanish lullaby to Renesmee as Nessie began to fall asleep on Edwards lap. I suddenly wished that I had paid attention in my Spanish class so that I would now be able to decipher what she was saying to _my_ niece.

But Nessie just giggled, enjoying her moment of being in the spotlight. She showed Edward her approval of the new friend and Edward's lip twitched up in a smirk, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Urgh." I groaned out load, exiting the room. Even my own niece had turned against me. This scene was too much for me to bear.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked trailing after me, grabbing me by the arm forcing me to look at him.

"Her being here! I told you that I―oh, never mind. Forget it, okay?" I snapped harshly, breaking out of his grip and going into my hiding place; the only square foot of the house where I was could be left alone.

I slowly climbed up the stairs to the attic, not even bothering to turn the light on as I sat down and sulked; thinking over all of the scenarios that might happen now that Maria had shown up. What if she became vegetation? Would Jasper leave with her once this was all over with? Or figure out that this lifestyle wasn't for him after all. I knew that this abstinence was hard and so it was a viable possibility that he would leave here with her and go back to the way thing were once again before I came into the picture.

I became quiet and bored with my thinking and so I pressed my ear onto the floorboard to hear their conversation more clearly. Not surprisingly the attic had terrible reception when it came to eavesdropping on others conversations.

"Do you remember the time when we―?" Maria asked before Jasper cut her off with a laugh.

"―Yes. When we swept out the entire Eastern hemisphere in one night? You were truly amazing, Maria." He praised her.

"Well that's because I had certain Major with me." She replied coyly. I groaned, too disgusted with their reminiscent conversation to continue to listen for it a second longer.

I sighed and continued on with my brooding; hoping, stupidly, that Jasper would come up here and talk to me, asking if I was alright like he had done so many times before.

When I saw the door creak open I glanced at it with a glimmer of hope, but it quickly diminished when I saw that it was only Bella.

"Oh it's you." I murmured to myself; returning back to my gaze of staring out of the window.

"Yeah it's me." She replied with a smirk walking over to sit next to me.

I ignored her, refusing to acknowledge her presence. Didn't she know that I just wanted to be left alone?

"Alice, I know that something's bothering you…or rather _someone_."

Really? Because I had thought I was being so subtle about my distaste when I yelled at Jasper in the living room. "Yeah, Bella, everyone knows that." I informed her sharply. I knew I was being rude to her, but I really didn't care; my Jasper, my soul mate, my reason for living was about to be swept away from me, so she would have to excuse me for not having the best attitude at the moment.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I know how you feel. I was so self-conscious when Tanya came to the wedding and I still am now with her here. I'm still waiting for Edward to leave me and run off with Tanya, but I know now that that's never going to happen. And you know that too, Alice. Just remember that Jasper loves you and doesn't care the least about that girl downstairs."

"Thanks, Bella." I murmured softly, my lips twitching up in a smile.

"Come on. Let's go and kick some vampire butt." Bella said holding her hand out for me to take.

I smiled and got up, wiping the dust off my clothes. I wasn't going to let this perfect outfit go to waste."I get Maria and you get Tanya." I suggested with a smile.

"The perfect tag team," Bella replied.

We ran out the door and made our way into the forest, catching up with the other Vampires; ready to begin our Fighting 101 lesson. I glared devilishly at Maria knowing that today I was going to fight dirty.

**AND SO THATS THE END OF CHAP NUMBER 1 TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? WHAT WILL ALICE DO? AND WHEN JASPER FINDS OUT WILL HE BE PISSED LETS HOPE SO LOL SIGH. ANYWAY I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS AND WANT TO READ MORE! PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ THE NXT CHAP. REVIEWS ARE LIKE WATER TO A FISH THAT JUST GOT SNAGGED BY A FISHERMAN LOL LIKE MY SIMILE? MY ENGLISH TEACHER WOULD BE PROUD LMAO ANYWAY SRRY FOR MY RANDOMNESS PLZ REVIEW! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP THNX SOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DELAYED, I'VE BEEN SICK... WELL NOT SICK ENOUGH THAT MY MOM DEEMS WORTHY OF STAYING HOME FROM SKOOL BUT SICK ENOUGH THAT ALL I WANT TO DO IS SLEEP AND NOT DO ANYTHING BUT I NEED TO FINISH THIS ERGO THE 2ND CHAPP. MY BETA IS SOO TOTALLY AWESOME THANKS SOO MUCH!**

Alice's POV

"Thank you for finally joining us." Jasper reprimanded Bella and I, when we had caught up with the rest of the group.

We sat down on the grass and started talking quietly. I tuned in and out of Jasper's speech on self-defense. The subject was rather boring to me, I knew all too well how to defend myself if need be.

Everyone then began to pair up so that we could practice sparring with one another. Jasper held out his hand, offering to become my partner, but I shook my head, telling him that I wasn't about to get all dirty and have mud and grass stains ruin my outfit.

He sighed and walked away, I rolled my eyes knowing that he was still upset with my behavior earlier today; Maria had most likely heard our discussion about my feelings toward her. And I hoped she had.

I glanced around looking for Bella and saw that she was busy practicing her shield with Kate. Emmett and Rosalie were wrestling with each other, and Carlisle and Esme where embracing; each pair engaging in a private conversation.

Sighing to myself, I got off the log. _It's now or never Alice_. I said to myself, glancing over at Maria with a determined expression on my face. Analyzing how this fight might work out. I was small and not much of a fighter, but on the other hand, Maria had hundreds of years of practice. I had to admit the odds weren't looking good for me. But Jasper was _mine_ and no one, especially not _her_, was going to take him away from me.

"Hey, Maria, would you mind sparing with me? I'm a little rusty." I asked.

"Uh sure." She replied, trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

I nodded my head and murmured a 'thanks' before crouching down into a hunting position. I lunged at her ready to tackle her, but I found myself pinned down. She straddled me easily, an annoying little smirk on her face. I hissed at her, demanding to be let up.

I tried again and again but to no avail. I always ended up losing. I winced at the pain as I was tossed around like a rag doll. Seriously, did this girl not know the meaning of the word 'mercy'? No doubt, I would be sore all day long tomorrow after today's training session. So much for my plan to fight her, it turned out to be an epic fail.

Gritting my teeth in anger, I stood up, holding my palms out in surrender. "Okay, you win; alright? Can I have a minute to rest?" I asked before plopping down onto the grass, I banged my head against a tree moaning in defeat.

She had won. She had won in fighting, she was prettier than me, and she had won Jasper. There was no point in existing without Jasper, now that she was going to take him away from me; as I pondered this Maria surprisingly sat down next to me. I hissed at her making it clear that I didn't want her company. But she laughed, not at all threatened by me response. "You have to keep on practicing if you want to be an asset in the battle. The Volturi won't go easy on you like I am."

Easy? Wow I'd hate to know what her full effort at fight me would be like. I was broken and abused, every part of my body ached; it felt as if I had no more strength left in me. If I was a human, I was positive that I'd have black and blue bruises all over my body.

"Yeah, I'll try to do better next time." I retorted back sarcastically. Little did she know that I was giving it my all back there when we were training.

"I would have thought that you'd be a little bit better at fighting." She mused. "I mean, Jasper was my finest trainer; I had just assumed that he would have taught you how to fight."

I bit my lip to keep control of my anger. "Jasper did teach me." I answered back through clenched teeth. Maria looked at me surprised and then laughed.

What I wouldn't give to tear her up into little pieces right now, but sadly there were too many witnesses. And I had little hope that I would succeed in doing so.

"Well then, my dear, he's been going extremely easy on you. I have no doubt that many times he let you win. Jasper has never lost a battle and I don't believe that someone as small as you could ever manage to defeat him."

"I guess that I'm just not the fighting type then. Don't worry I'll try to stay out of both of your ways when the Volturi come." I promised, forcing a smile onto my face. Why couldn't she just shut up? Everything that she was saying did nothing but wound my pride.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said returning the smile; she stood up gracefully and excused herself saying that she had some business to attend to. I watched in astonishment as she strode over to Jasper and asked him if he wanted to fight with her saying that "It would be just like old times."

He grinned at her and they then began to wrestle, Jasper lunged at her but she quickly dodged out of the way, they continued on playing the game of cat and mouse until finally Maria managed to knock him down onto the ground pinning him underneath her.

She pressed her lips to his jugular pretending to bite him. "I win." She declared, and then she jumped off of him.

Jasper cleared his throat and glanced at me nervously, I looked away from the two of them; pretending that I hadn't seen that little display of affection. Even though Jasper reassured me that he held no feelings for her, I believed him, it was Maria who I didn't trust.

"That's enough training for today." Jasper said harshly, heading back towards the house.

I couldn't help but be smug at how Maria's face fell. I smirked and headed over to her; a new plan forming in my head. "Hey, Maria, I couldn't help but notice how dark your eyes are. You should come hunting with me." I offered sweetly.

"And feed off bunnies and squirrels? No thank you." She declined, shuddering as she thought of our diet; it obviously repulsed her.

"It's really not that bad." I reassured; biting down my disgust as I grasped her hand. "You're not going to be any help in the battle if you're weak with thirst."

She smirked, as I threw her own words right back at her. "Fine," She grumbled. "Where are your hunting grounds?"

"Just follow the trail right over there and keep on going north." I informed her with a bright smile. "Thanks." Maria replied and then dashed off deep into the forest.

I smiled; little did she know that my instructions would lead her right onto the Quileute territory.

**I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT SHORTER CHAPS MEAN QUICKER UPDATES =) SOOO DID YOU LIKE IT? IF YA DID PLZ PLZ PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK... SIGH ALICE IS A LITTLE BIT EVIL IN THE FIC LOL BUT MARIA IS A PROBLEM ANYWAY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NXT THEN TELL ME WHAT U THINK. REVIEWS ARE EVEN BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE... WELL MAYBE THATS GOING A LIL BIT TOO FAR BUT REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE SO GIVE ME SOME PLZ? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO THIS IS THE 3RD AND FINAL CHAP IM SOOOO GLAD THAT U GUYS LIKED THIS STORY! AND THXS SO SOO MUCH TO ALL OF U GUYS WHO REVIEWED! THIS CHAP CONTAINS SPANKING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN PLEASE DON'T READ. URGH SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I BLAME MIDTERMS AND WHOEVER INVENTED THEM. NOT SURPRISINGLY MATH WAS THE HARDEST. LOL ANYWAY THANK YOU SO SOO MUCH TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Jasper's POV

"Bella, do you know where Alice went?" I asked. She murmured a no, but seeing as she intently avoided my gaze when I asked this question I decide to press her further."Are you _sure_you don't know?" I said skeptically; I had seen the two of them talking earlier when we were training, and Alice must have told her where she went.

"No, I don't know where Alice is. The last time I saw her was outside in the forest. Why don't you go look for her if you're so worried?" She retorted distractedly. But I couldn't blame her, although if my child were sentenced to death then I would have been just as worried as she was.

I bobbed my head with a curt nod and made my way outside, breaking into a run as I sped through the forest. Suddenly, I found myself crashing onto the floor, flying backward as I was tackled onto the ground. "What the―" I broke off, staring at Alice incredulously. Her face held terror, I tried using my gift to calm her down, but it did little help.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

She sat up and tugged at my hand impatiently, struggling to lift me up. "Come on, Jasper!" She demanded. "We have to go before she catches up with us!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Nothing but confusion evaded my mind, but of course, Alice wouldn't calm down and just tell me what was wrong. I sighed and got up placing my hands on her shoulders staring into her eyes. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Who are you running from?"

She said nothing, but responded by biting her lip and shielding herself from behind me. "Her." Alice murmured as Maria came into view. I glanced at her, appalled. Maria's clothes were ripped and tattered, her face was caked with dirt, and she had a murderous expression on her face as she glared intensely at Alice.

"Maria, what happened to you?"

"That little hobbit tried to kill me!" She screamed and then tried to lunge at Alice, but I stopped her, locking my arms around her waist holding her captive in a tight grip.

"Actually, it was the wolves who tried to kill you." Alice corrected her with a huge grin on her face. "Unfortunately, they didn't succeed in doing so." She stated, disappointment evident in her voice.

I looked over at Alice, shocked with what I had just heard. "Why were you on the Quileute territory?" I asked Maria, as she thrashed and clawed widely at my arms trying futilely to be released.

"Because your little wife tricked me." Maria screamed. "She gave me directions to get onto your hunting grounds and I ended up running smack-dab into a pack of wolves! Thankfully, I'm fast and was able to outrun them, but obviously her plan was to kill me off!"

"Is that true?" I asked, glancing over at Alice; hoping that it was all a lie.

"Maaaaybe... But Jazz I didn't―"

"Alice, I can't believe that you would do something like that!" I yelled, cutting her off. "Why would you want to try to kill Maria? Believe me, I know that you don't like her, but she's here to help us and―"

"―And she's here to try and win you back! I see the way that she looks at you, Jasper; don't think I don't. It's just that I love you too much and that I couldn't stand it if you left me." Alice nearly sobbed.

My heart ached to go and comfort her, but I remained stoic. "Maria, if I let you go, can you promise me that you won't try and attack Alice?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I released her cautiously, asking if she would return back to the house; promising her that Alice would be punished for what she had done. Maria seemed all too pleased with that statement, and she smiled and ran back towards the house.

I took a deep breath and went over to Alice, wrapping her into a hug. "Why would you ever think that I would leave you?" I murmured, stroking her hair gently calming her down; her sobs slowly subsided.

"I love you Alice, not Maria. I have no feeling for her and I never will." I promised, only realizing that no matter how many times I would tell her this doubt was still likely to be on her mind.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I don't know what I was thinking."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, what you did was wrong, Alice. The wolves could have killed her."

"I know." Alice said quietly, glancing up at me with fearful eyes. "Jasper, are you really going to spank me?" She asked whining. "Because nothing really happened and she didn't even get hurt so it's―"

"―But she _could_ have died, Alice." I reminded her, cutting off her excuse. "And then it would have been your fault, and believe me you don't want that kind of blood on your hands." I reassured her, thinking back to the days when I was with Maria's Coven and the countless newborns that I had killed. It had taken me years to move on with the guilt from what I had done, in fact it still haunted me today.

I wouldn't have Alice go through the same thing as I did.

Without listening to another one of her excuses I hoisted Alice's tiny body over my lap, tugging her sweatpants and underwear all the way down to her ankles, before starting her much needed punishment.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Alice." I informed her as I swiftly and repeatedly brought my hand down on her pale backside; making sure I didn't use more force than necessary.

"Maria, could have gotten killed today, no matter what you think she came here to do, you should have known that in your heart of hearts that she came here to help us. Instead of trying to run her off, you could have tried to get along with her; at the very least to be polite to her." I chastised her, swatting her bottom; coloring it slightly pink.

"Ow, Jasper, please stop!" She protested, wriggling; trying to shield her backside with her hand and doing everything possible to get out of the punishment. "Alice, stop behaving like a child, you know that you deserve this." I reminded her, pinning her arms to her back, although it did little to stop her struggling.

"I can't believe that your insecurities would lead you to do something as mean as this. This behavior is not like you, Alice, and I expect better of you." I lectured, not knowing what in the world had been going through her head when she had led Maria to the Reservation.

Alice was never one to get jealous often, but with Maria showing up here I'm sure that Alice must have felt a little bit of animosity toward her. Although, I would be lying if I said that her lack of faith didn't upset me. I had never been unfaithful to Alice and so why now she doubted my feeling for her was a mystery to me.

"You are never going to do something so spiteful again. Is that clear?"

Alice murmured a 'yes', but her sobs chocked off her response as I continued spanking her at a rhythmic pace; focusing mainly on her sit spots, knowing that the particularly sensitive area would leave her sitting uncomfortably for the next few days.

"Now I want for you to apologize to Maria for what you have done. If I hear one complaint, then you will receive this same punishment a second time, and I assure you that I'll not go easy on you like I just did now." I promised while inspecting her cherry red backside, making sure that every inch was painted red.

"I-I'm sorry, Jasper." Alice sobbed as I readjusted her clothes, while pulling her into a tight hug. I pressed my lips to hers kissing her with all the passion I could muster as Alice clung onto me muttering incoherently that she was sorry over and over again.

I smiled and told her that she was forgiven."Come on." I began with a smile, grasping her hand in mine. "It's time for you to make amends with Maria."

"Do I really have to?" Alice groaned, pouting her lips.

I laughed, telling her that the answer was a definite 'yes'.

"Fine." She murmured, following me reluctantly. "But, if she stays here, then you have to promise me that you won't be her sparring partner again."

I stifled a laugh, "alright."

"And I don't want you to be alone with Maria anymore, or even to talk about 'old times' and reminiscing, also―"

"―No talking, looking or engaging in conversations with Maria; I got it, Alice." I informed her cradling her face in my hands pulling her into a kiss. "And just so you know, you're incredibly cute when you're jealous."

**AND SO THATS THE END! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT, PLZ TELL ME IF YOU DID OR NOT, AGAIN I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOO LONG TO UPDATE, SCHOOL,GUYS, MIDTERMS, GUYS YEAH I'VE GOT A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW LOL BUT MY FICS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME UMM IM THINKING ABOUT DOING A JAKE AND NESSIE OR MAYBE EDWARD? I'VE YET TO WRITTEN A FIC ABOUT RENESMEE FOR SUM REASON. ANYWAY ENOUGH WITH MY LONG NOTE PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
